Violación
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Es mi primer historia subidita de tono y es una idea que se me ocurrio esta ultima semana cuando estaba estudiando quimica :P
1. Chapter 1

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Es mi primer intento de hacer una historia subida de tono, no sean crueles y los capítulos serán cortos como para tatar de centrarme en las partes más importantes**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Yo no quería en un principio, pero había algo dentro mío que deseaba que sucediera…"**_

_**ZzzzZ**_

-Dime de una buena vez, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- repetía siempre la misma pregunta el detective

-Porque la amo…- era la única respuesta que recibía del joven de ojos verdes

-Tené en cuenta que es una violación lo que hiciste- trato sin resultado alguno de amenazarlo

-Pero ella también me ama-

-Como estas seguro de eso? Acaso te lo dijo alguna vez?

-No me lo dijo, pero me lo demostró y estoy seguro de que se lo dirá- el joven parecía muy firme en las cosas que decía

-No puedo sacarte nada mas, sabes que estarás en la cárcel hasta que te juzguen?

-Si lo sé,- se puso triste al oír eso- dígale que se cuide, está en estado muy delicado

-Se lo diré, si ella pregunta por vos

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará- el joven salió de la sala de interrogatorios acompañado de un oficial de policía para llevarlo a donde sería su celda hasta el día en que lo enjuicien

El detective se dirigió a su oficia y trato de centrar sus pensamientos en lo que había sucedido en esa sala; realmente no sabía en que estaba pensando ese chico. El pensaba que esa chica lo amaba, pero eso era imposible, aunque sus padres fueron quienes realizaron la denuncia y que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con la víctima era tan claro como el agua que lo que decía el chico era mentira. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando su secretaria trajo el expediente del caso junto con la declaración de la víctima.

-Gracias, necesitaba leer el expediente para mañana-

-¿Necesita algo más?- pregunto la secretaria

-Una taza de café por favor, va a ser una noche muy larga

-Es el caso de los primos, ¿no?

-Sí, lamentablemente me hubiera gustado más tratar el crimen de Marilyn Monroe antes de tratar el caso de los Tennyson

-Pero el chico parece bueno, no creo que haya violado y mantenido cautiva a la fuerza a su prima

-No parece pero si lo hizo, lamentablemente este chico pasara mucho tiempo en la cárcel

-Que triste, me parece que el no debería ir a ningún tribunal, todo lo hizo por amor

-Si por amor, pero sin razón alguna

-¿Acaso usted no recuerda la frase "El corazón actúa por razones que la razón no conoce"?

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada señor, aparte de eso hoy vi a la chica violada y creo que ella no quería que él estuviera en la cárcel

-Entonces, ¿ella estuvo hoy aquí?

-Si, trato de verlo pero no se lo permitieron

-¿Podría hacerme un último favor? Necesito que la llame y que le diga que mañana a la tarde la estaré esperando en mi oficina para que me de algunas declaraciones

-Ok, ya la llamo

-Gracias y hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana señor

La secretaria se retiro de la oficina para realizar la llamada pendiente; mientras tanto el detective se dispuso a leer el expediente que contenía el caso de violación y secuestro realizado por Benjamín Tennyson en la persona de la señorita Gwendolyn Tennyson…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Que les pareció? Es algo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba estudiando, ya se debería terminar los demás pero la facultad absorbe todos mis momentos de ocio =(. Así que cuando pueda tratare de subir nuevos capítulos de:**

**-****Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**-****La Historia de Nuestro Amor**

**-****La Traición**

**-****Secretos de Familia**

**Por favor ténganme paciencia y lo mismo digo con los reviews he leído todos los capítulos de sus fics siempre que tengo algún tiempo libre y todos me han parecido espectaculares, lamentablemente no he tenido el tiempo necesario para dejarles un review pero tratare de actualizarme en ese asuntito pendiente. Bueno para despedirme les agradezco una vez más a todos lo que lean mis fics, los quiero mucho. Se cuidan! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

El detective comenzó a leer el caso, las primeras páginas eran solo de protocolo como en cualquier caratula judicial, así que no perdió tiempo en esos detalles inútiles y fue directamente a lo más importante por ahora: una breve declaración del acusado…

**ZzzzZ**

Todo comenzó ese viernes a la tarde, todo estaba planeado, el departamento, la excusa, el somnífero, todo. No era un día común, después de la práctica de futbol le dije a mis amigos que no podía ir con ellos a Mr. Smoothy porque tenía una "reunión familiar". A mis padres les dije que estaría con mis amigos y que después me iría a pescar con el abuelo antes de su viaje al día siguiente.

Cuando salí de la cancha vi que Gwen me estaba esperando, sonreí cuando vi perfectamente que ella estaba sola, me sería más fácil de ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones

-¡Hola Gwen! ¿Hace mucho que me esperabas?- le pregunte

-No Ben, hace unos minutos que llegue, vengo de lo del abuelo, me dijo que lo perdonaras pero su viaje se adelanto y tuvo que partir hoy- dijo con esa sonrisa que me cautivaba desde los diez años

-No hay problema, sabes que es su trabajo y que hace todo esto para que nosotros tengamos un poco de "normalidad" en nuestras vidas- "Perfecto" dije dentro mío, con más motivos mis padres creerían mi historia

-¿Normalidad? Ben, sabes que eso es medio imposible- dijo ella entre risas

-Bueno pero es bueno tener un poco de paz de vez en cuando-

-Y más todavía desde que decidiste quitarte el Omnitrix por segunda vez-

-Bueno si, pero deseaba volver a ser un chico común

Los dos reímos, y decidimos ir para el departamento que yo tenía preparado para el gran plan. La lleve allí con el pretexto de que un amigo mío me lo había prestado porque mis padres tenían una fiesta y que no se nos haría fácil estudiar entre tanto ruido, pero realmente yo lo había comprado para tal ocasión. A ella no le pareció extrañarle pues era un examen muy importante para mí y quería sacarme una nota excelente, caminamos hasta allí cuidando siempre que ningún conocido nos vea juntos en ese momento.

En el camino comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas sobre mi ruptura con Julie y las sospechas de Gwen acerca de Kevin y de que tal vez le estaba siendo infiel. Llegamos al departamento y aproveche un momento de distracción para dejarla inconsciente…

**ZzzzZ**

-Señor, llego la señorita Gwendolyn Tennyson para el interrogatorio- dijo la secretaria tratando de despertar al detective

-Dígale que me espere unos cinco minutos y yo la llamare para que pase- dijo el tratando de despertarse

-Está bien- ella salió y le comunico esas palabras a la testigo

El no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dormido, realmente quería seguir leyendo la declaración del acusado pero tenía algo mejor; escuchar el relato de la víctima, de seguro le sería mejor pues ella le relataría todos sus sufrimientos, o al menos eso pensaba…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos! Acá les dejo un nuevo mini capitulo! De a poco se van develando todos los hechos… Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos (o mejor dicho leemos) pronto! Se cuidan! Besitossss =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 3**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

-Gracias por venir, necesitaba hacerle una preguntas- dijo el detective cuando vio entrar a la joven

-¿Es común que hagan estos interrogatorios?- pregunto ella con inseguridad

-Si, siempre es necesario tener versiones de los hechos por el lado de las dos partes, para corroborar que ninguna de las dos nos está mintiendo-

-¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?

-¿Porque no empieza desde que despertó de su estado de inconsciencia?

-Está bien, no es un buen recuerdo pero tratare de relatarlo- dijo ella con nerviosismo

**ZzzzZ**

Desperté en la cama de ese departamento, pensé que me había desmayado por el calor que hacia ese día pero después me di cuenta, al intentar levantarme, que tenía mis pies y manos amarradas a la cama.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo el acercándose como si nada

-Ben, ¿por qué me tenés aquí?, quiero que me lo expliques- sabia que algo no andaba bien con Ben, podía decir que me llego a dar miedo en un momento su mirada

-Solo quiero pasar el rato contigo Gwen- él se acerco a la cama y comenzó a acariciarme-¿Nunca te dije que eras hermosa?

-¿A dónde querés llegar?-

-Gwen ese día que te vi alejándote de mí, sentí que te perdía; que no importaba lo que hiciera, tú te alejabas de mí. Sentí en ese momento, que tú te llevabas mi alma, y simplemente me dejabas el corazón hecho un trillón de pedazos, por tu fría indiferencia

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca te abandone-

-¡Mientes!- me grito- Entonces explícame porque estas con Kevin

-Es mi novio y yo nunca te fui indiferente

-Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. ¿Por qué no admites que me amas y que te alejaste de mí por lo que dirían nuestros padres?

-Ben eso no es verdad,- aunque el tenia razón, había comenzado alejarme de él porque mis sentimientos hacia el no eran los que se sentían por un primo, eran más fuertes- nunca me aleje de ti, y aparte de eso somos primos, lo nuestro no puede ser- fue ahí cuando la cara de desesperación de Ben cambio a una de furia, nunca lo había visto así

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!- quiso golpearme pero se contuvo, así que comenzó a golpear la pared con furia.

Golpeo la pared unas cuantas veces; una vez que termino, cayó de rodillas al piso frente a mí, agacho la cabeza pero era inútil ya lo había visto llorar, después de estar unos segundos en esa situación, se puso de pie y volvió a hacia donde yo estaba. Pude ver que se sentía vacio a través de sus ojos, y eso me hizo poner mal, yo era la causante de su dolor…

-¿Ves que no quiero hacerte daño?- se coloco encima mío- Gwen, todo lo que pido es que pases un tiempo conmigo- y me besó

Acepte el beso, nunca fue forzado, es mentira lo que dice la declaración que le acerco mi madre. Después de estar besándonos unos segundos comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y a quitarme la falda para dejarme en ropa interior. Después el comenzó a sacarse su camisa y a desabrochar su pantalón dejando ver su cuerpo robusto producto de haber comenzado, por sugerencia de Kevin, a hacer pesas.

-Te ves adorable- me susurro mientras me besaba delicadamente el cuello

-¿Y qué hay de Julie? Ella va a sufrir mucho con lo que estás haciendo

-Julie es como todas, pensaba que estar con Ben 10 la haría popular… ahora que el no está abandono al débil de Benjamín Tennyson…

Después de esas palabras me quede en silencio, tenía razón lo que decía, Julie tenía esa fama de ser una chica rápida y de estar con algún chico para tener popularidad. Deje que Ben profanara mi cuerpo virginal. Pero en mi cabeza había una lucha entre mis sentimientos y la razón. Por un lado estaban mis sentimientos que gritaban dentro de mí diciéndome que aceptara lo que sentía por mi primo y por otro la razón que trataba de mantenerme "pura" de sentimientos con respecto a Ben. Me di cuenta al instante que Ben había ganado el preciado trofeo de mi pureza, pues como era mi primera vez me había dolido mucho; pero a mí ya no me importaba nada; aunque había una parte de mi razón que no quería que pasara esto, estaba también esa parte que deseaba y que pedía a gritos que sucediera…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo, se ve claramente que los dos deseaban este momento pero hay alguien detrás de todo esto para separar a Ben y a Gwen… les dejare la intriga (risa malvada), como pista les diré que es alguien muy cercano a Gwen pero se los diré en los próximos capítulos :P . Gracias a todos los que siguen día a día mis historias y espero que pronto pueda actualizarlas más rápido :-). Los quiero, se cuidan… Besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 4**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

No sé cuanto duro todo, pero si me había dado cuenta que Ben había terminado y se encontraba dormido a mi lado. Me sentí culpable, si quería que pasara, pero de otra forma. Todavía seguía atada de pies y manos así que solo podía mover mi cabeza y ver los alrededores de la habitación. Recorrí la habitación con la vista hasta donde pude, y divise encima de una mesita ratona que había un retrato mío y de Ben cuando éramos niños. Fije mi vista allí y mientras lloraba pensaba lo hermosas que eran esas épocas, no teníamos preocupaciones y solo necesitábamos tener dulces y juegos para vivir felices eternamente. Poco a poco mis lágrimas se secaron y me di cuenta de que era de noche, así que trate de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

**ZzzzZ**

-Señor, vino la madre de la señorita a buscarla- interrumpió la secretaria

-Ok, ella ira en un momento-dirigiéndose a Gwen nuevamente- creo que quiere saber cómo está el

-¿Me lo podría decir? Pero no quiero que nadie se entere

-Nadie se enterara, el se encuentra bien y pregunta si usted está bien

-Dígale que estoy bien y que tiene muchas razones para no bajar los brazos

-Quédese tranquila, se lo diré, por ahora creo que es suficiente, ¿puede venir mañana?

-Se me hace imposible, tengo una revisación médica

-Está bien entonces el viernes, ¿le parece?

-Si

-Por cualquier cosa este es mi número, o llame aquí que sabrán donde encontrarme

-Gracias por todo, lo veré el viernes, buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes

La joven salió de departamento policial, el detective observo por la ventana como ella subía al auto conducido por su madre. Las dos eran muy parecidas pero también tenían grandes diferencias aparte de la edad. La primera impresión que le dio fue el de una mujer muy autoritaria y que constantemente buscaba el perfeccionismo; cosa que al parecer le había inculcado a sus hijos desde que nacieron y que tomaba como una humillación lo que le había pasado a su hija.

El auto comenzó a marchar dejando preguntas sin resolver al detective: ¿Por qué no fue más forzado el acto? Si ella amaba a su primo, ¿por qué nunca correspondió sus sentimientos para que nada de esto ocurriera? ¿Por qué se preocupa ella por la situación de su primo sabiendo que lo que hizo no fue lo correcto? ¿Como tomo esta situación la familia Tennyson? ¿Cuál será la postura que tomaron los padres de cada uno de los jóvenes?...

Muchos fueron los interrogantes que tenía el detective acerca de Gwendolyn Tennyson pero lamentablemente no podía responderlos hasta verla el viernes para aclarar sus dudas; lo único que le quedaba era seguir leyendo la declaración de Benjamín Tennyson por el momento…

**ZzzzZ**

-Confirme tu cita clandestina con el médico- decía Lily Tennyson mientras conducía- será mañana a las tres de la tarde como habíamos hablado antes.

-Está bien mamá- fueron las únicas palabras que articulo en todo el camino hacia su casa, pues se sentía devastada por dentro…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Después de tanto tiempo actualice algo! Perdón por las demoras es que la facultad me ha matado y aparte de eso no tenía internet :( .Por cuestiones de tiempo actualizare este fic pero ya tengo el capitulo nuevo de "Ayer 11, hoy 25" solo me falta hacerle unos últimos detalles. También estoy terminado con el capítulo de "Secretos de Familia" (que dependiendo mi estado de ánimo, tal vez sea el capítulo final)**

**Bueno espero que les guste! Pronto estaré actualizando! Se cuidan, Besitosss :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 5**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

Tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, sabía que ese habito lo iba a matar algún día, pues no es un chiste fumar alrededor de 20 cigarrillos por día, pero era lo único que aparentemente lo mantenía centrado entre tantas locuras. Se sentó en el sillón y continúo leyendo la declaración de Benjamín Tennyson…

**ZzzzZ**

Cuando desperté me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho… no estaba bien lo que hice con Gwen, estuve cegado por la obsesión de tener su cuerpo. Lentamente me levante y coloque mi ropa mientras miraba al ángel herido que había dormido conmigo toda la noche; me di cuenta de que había llorado por la hinchazón de sus ojos, así que no quise despertarla y prepare el desayuno en silencio…

-¿Ben? ¿Estás ahí?- ella había despertado debido a los ruidos que hacía en la cocina

-¡Gwen!- su voz me había tomado por sorpresa y tiré accidentalmente una de las tazas que tenía en la mano- ¿estás bien?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Gwen…- no sabía qué hacer- lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes?- se notaba la ira en sus palabras- ¿Tenias que hacer esto para estar conmigo? Si me hubieras robado un beso delante de todo Bellwood tal vez no sería tan grave como lo que has hecho, te cavaste tu propia tumba Ben.

-No fue mi intención, no quería perderte

-¿Perderme? Nunca me perdiste, siempre mi corazón estuvo junto a ti y moriría si te llegara a pasar algo- había comenzado a llorar haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba

-¡No quiero seguir hablando mas de esto!- grite y tire algunas cosas que habían en la mesa - No saldrás de este lugar y no pienses que algún día vas a escapar de mi

Salí del departamento dejando a Gwen completamente sola y sin escapatoria y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegue mis padres me preguntaron si no había visto a mi prima pero les dije que no alegando que tal vez había pasado la noche con Kevin o en la casa de alguna de sus amigas. Por la tarde vinieron mis tíos y nos pidieron nuestra ayuda para encontrarla ya que no aparecía por ningún lado. Accedí a ayudarlos a buscarla para no levantar sospechas e incluso les insinué que tal vez se haya ido con el abuelo a esa misión que tenia con los plomeros.

Estuvimos toda la tarde "buscándola" pero era obvio que no la encontraríamos; así que mis tíos decidieron hacer una denuncia de desaparición de personas en el departamento policial pero quien los atendió les dijo que no podían hacer nada hasta que no pasaran 48 horas de la desaparición de Gwen. Todos volvimos a nuestras casas menos Kevin que acompaño a mis tíos porque mi tía estaba en un shock nervioso y no podían controlarla mi primo y mi tío Frank.

Esa noche salí silenciosamente de casa y fui al departamento para ver cómo estaba mi hermosa prisionera; la encontré dormida profundamente pero un tonto movimiento mío hizo que despertara.

-¿Ben?

-Sí, soy yo si estas muy cansada es mejor que sigas durmiendo- dije lo mas suavemente posible

-¿Dormir? He dormido todo el día, es lo único que puedo hacer desde que me violaste

-Gwen no quería que esto pasara así, pero me era imposible seguir viviendo de esa manera

Gwen solamente giro su cuerpo y me dio la espalda, estaba enojada y sabía que no llegaríamos a nada estando ella así. Por un momento decidí preguntar lo más estúpido que se me había cruzado por la cabeza

-Gwen… si te llego a liberar…-tartamudeaba – ¿me entregaras a la policía por lo que te hice?

-Entregarte es poco con lo que tengo pensado hacerte…- esa respuesta me paralizo- tenía una vida plenamente planificada y acabas de arruinarlo

-Si querías vivir como tu madre, como una persona fría y calculadora, no se llamaba vida. ¡Es eso en lo que te estás convirtiendo, últimamente te guías mas por lo que ella te exige antes que por lo que tú quieres!

-¡Ben yo elegí ese estilo de vida! ¡No vengas con que ser un adolescente despreocupado como vos es el mejor ejemplo para tener una vida exitosa!

-¡Cállate! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! ¡Tenemos 16 años y hablas como si fueras una mujer casada con hijos!

-¡¿Y qué pasa si después de esto llego a estar embarazada? ¡Conociéndote nunca te ocuparías de tu hijo! Si mi madre se enterara, la única solución que me daría seria el… - callé sus tonterías con una cachetada dejándole lagrimas en sus preciados ojos verdes

-Yo te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sin embargo me conoces tan poco que no sos capaz de darte cuenta que si llegaras a tener un hijo mío me haría responsable por ti y por él, porque lo amaría con todo mi ser…- me prepare para salir del departamento-… Buenas noches Gwen, lo siento por la cachetada, regresare mañana después de la escuela…- ella no me contesto así que la deje sola llorando en su propia soledad ya que sabía que por el momento no quería ver mi cara para enfrentar su realidad

**N/a: Hola a todos! Feliz Año Nuevo! :-) Perdón por no actualizar pero es que tengo la idea pero se me hace imposible conectarla con el resto de la historia T_T bueno acá les dejo un capitulo de Violación para que lo disfruten:-) Nos vemos! Besitosss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Violación**

**Capitulo: 6**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

Había intentado todo lo posible para poder zafarme de las ataduras que Ben me había hecho; cuando al fin lo logre salí por la ventana del departamento y comencé a correr sin rumbo aparente. No sabía en donde estaba y no sabía cuántos días había estado fuera de casa pero había algo que me decía que pronto encontraría ayuda. Doble por una esquina y divise a lo lejos una figura conocida, era Kevin, al parecer estaba esperando algo o a alguien, tal vez algún informante que le diera información sobre mi paradero, pues estaba segura que él estaba desesperado por encontrarme.

Lamentablemente me equivoque, como muchas veces en mi condenada vida…. Fue la peor sorpresa de mi vida al ver que la persona que todos los días me decía "Te quiero", "Te amo", "No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti"; estaba esperando la compañía de aquella puta, Charmcaster. No podía creer que después de todo el seguía frecuentándola, después de todo lo que me hizo, de casi matarme, y el estaba burlándose a mis espaldas de eso…

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volví al único lugar que por el momento vino a mi mente, el departamento en donde estuve cautiva. Me cerciore de que nadie me haya visto, pues a esas alturas lo último que quería era ser encontrada, sino no se que hubiera podido haber hecho con Kevin y con la ramera que lo acompañaba.

Al llegar me encontré con Ben en la entrada del lugar; estaba desesperado, como siempre lo hace cuando estoy en peligro. Solo atine a correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerzas, después de todo era el único que me conocía tal como era y la única persona que me amaba tanto como yo a él, aunque no quería darme cuenta antes de eso…. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que lo que me había hecho también lo deseaba por dentro y era injusto entregarlo a la policía por el hecho simple de amarme.

**ZzzzZ**

Carl Tennyson no había tenido una vida fácil después de que su hijo había quedado en la cárcel y a la espera de un juicio en donde se sabría su suerte, su esposa Sandra había caído en un pozo depresivo; las cosas con la familia de su hermano iban de mal en peor y su padre no podía hacer nada para calmar la situación y su sobrina Gwen había desaparecido llevándose consigo a su nieto o nieta no nato todavía. Para solventar los gastos del costoso tratamiento contra la depresión de su mujer, hacia viajes laborales en los que pasaba cerca de una semana y media lejos de su casa, también en esos viajes buscaba a Gwen con la esperanza de reunir a lo que quedaba de su familia…

-Estoy seguro que debe estar en su séptimo mes, como me gustaría saber si es un niño o una niña…- dijo ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras conducía su auto por la carretera.

La necesidad de comer algo y descansar durante su largo viaje hizo que parara en un comedor que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera. Entro sin darle importancia a su alrededor y hablo con el encargado para saber si también en ese lugar se podía dar la posibilidad de pasar la noche, debido a que ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería manejar su auto en la soledad de la noche. El dueño del local le rento una de las pocas habitaciones que tenia y que le rentaba a los camioneros y a los viajeros de paso; después de eso Carl fue a sentarse en una de las mesas a esperar a que le tomaran su pedido lo que no sabía era que el destino le tenía algo preparado….

La mesera que había comenzado con su turno nocturno se acerco al hombre mayor de ojos cafés, tenía el uniforme típico de las meseras que trabajan en esos lugares, un vestido anaranjado suave con un delantal blanco, pero había algo adicional en esa mesera y eso era su embarazo de aproximadamente siete meses y medio.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo ella sin prestarle atención al recién llegado, sino que a las señas de su jefe para que preparara una de las habitaciones del hostal

-Si por favor, desearía el filete especial – dijo sin mirar a la mesera pues su vista estaba fijada en el menú- con dos huevos fritos- al alzar su vista para ver que la chica haya anotado lo que había dicho se sorprendió al ver quien era- ¿Gwen?...

Ella giro su cabeza para mirar a quien la había llamado con su nombre- ¿Tío Carl?- nunca pensó que lo que le decía su jefe fuera tan cierto: _**"El mundo es un pañuelo"**_

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos! Ya se ódienme por la súper demora pero aquí tienen el capi nuevo! Voy a tratar de terminar mis historias de a una así que la primera en la lista por terminar va a ser esta… espero que les haya gustado… Nos Vemos! Besitosss!**


End file.
